Hawaiian Trip of a life time
by lolwitme28
Summary: Casey is turning 18 soon and Derek Emily and all of their friends plan a trip to Hawaii. On accident they wind up on different parts of the Hawaiian island and Derek and Casey move in with a local. Starts of not Dasey towards end MEGA DASEY! just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story and I hope you like it. I spent a lot of time on it and I know I might have some things that make no since or something might be spelled wrong but I'm still new here and some it might not even make since. Please just be nice and kindly point it out no reason to get mean and rude. I hope you like it and Yeah. And I warn you it doesn't start off as Dasey but towards the end its MEGA Dasey! So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. I only own this story. **

I sat in front the computer just re reading my essay for the day. It's due 2 weeks from today but I have nothing else to do and I like to get things done ahead of time. I proofread and feel like I just might fall over from exhaustion. I look at the time. Its 11: 40 something. Way past the time I usually go to bed. I sigh and save what I have. All I have to is print it but I don't feel like it. Plus maybe I should get Liz to look at it. A second opinion. I shut down the computer and look in my closet for something to wear.

"Your still up," a male voice asks.

I sigh. It's Derek I can just tell. I don't even turn around to acknowledge him.

"What do you want Derek?"

He pauses. "What happened to your room? It's different."

I pick out a purple v soft shirt, and purple pajama pants.

"Yeah Derek. I remodeled...remember?"

I look at him. He looks nice?! He is wearing a black shirt, washed out jeans, his hair looks nice. He also is wearing a jacket. He notices me looking him over.

"I went to a party. For older people," he smirked. I gasped.

"Derek that is against the law!"

He rolled his eyes.

"No. It was a concert, I took that new girl. Lily. She wanted to go see some new church band. They actually played pretty good. I smiled.

"That is really great Derek!"

"Yeah. Why are you still up?"

"I was working on the English essay."

Derek's eyes grew wide.

"We had an English assignment?! Oh crap. I promised not to miss anymore homework assignments, dad is going to kill me."

I let him suffer for another moment and waved my hand in front of his face.

"_D_, we still have about 2 weeks left to turn it in."

Then he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You finished a homework assignment on a Friday night that isn't due until 2 weeks from now?!"

I nodded. I'm proud.

"How many pages," he said skeptical.

"Ah, about 20 pages."

He laughed.

"What?"

"Only you can say 20 pages like it's nothing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good bye Derek."

"Later Dork."

"Um, I am not a dork. Did you know a dork is a male whale's lower part."

Derek started laughing really hard his face was red. I shut my door so no one would wake up.

"A male..a male whale part! I didn't even know they had parts."

"Get a hold yourself."

He took a deep breath.

"You are most defiantly.. a dork. Later."

He was out the door and I could barely hear him go in his room. I put on my pajama's and went to sleep. I wound up having nightmares of being an old lady living alone with 37 cats, no grand children, no husband, and dieing alone. I awoke breathing heavy.

I looked at the time. It said 8 a.m. Oh no I am late for work. Derek stood in my doorway.

"Casey! Your late for work!"

I shook my head and jumped out of bed straight to my closet flinging shirts out. I found my work outfit but couldn't find any white tops to go underneath. I looked at the pile behind me.

"Where are my white tops," I stopped and glared at Derek.

He chuckled. I then went out and brought back a bunch of clothes in a basket.

"Remember when yesterday before I left and you told me to do the laundry?"

Derek lifted up a shirt and it was all blue. I gasped remembering it was my favorite white top. It was lacy at the top and sooo cute. I snatched it out of his hands and studied it.

"I told you to do your _own _laundry for once. Not to do all of it. Now I'm half an hour late for work with nothing to wear under my jacket!"

"You could wear nothing," Edwin said appearing at my doorway.

Derek through a shirt at him and he gasped in horror.

"My new lucky shirt!"

He knelled to the floor. His face contorted.

"My favorite lucky shirt," he whispered.

He then hugged it to his chest.

"Oh get over it Edwin," Derek laughed at him.

"I can't go to work today."

Derek nodded.

"Your right because you don't need too."

I stopped and looked at the calender. I don't have work today.

"You let me suffer freaking out about work."

Derek smirked. I felt anger build up in me. I curled my hands up in fists.

"You made me make a mess in my room, wake me up early, make me think I had work, and then on top of it all you turned every white shirt of mine BLUE!"

Derek started laughing. I pushed him over on the bed.

"Hey now. No reason to get pushy. I'll leave so you can clean up," he stood up but I quickly jumped in his way.

"Nope. I always am stuck cleaning. For once Venturi you are going to clean. And you are going to help me clean this mess."

Derek looked at the pile of clothes.

"I think I'll pass," he spun me around and I fell on my bed.

"See ya."

He ran out the door slamming it shut. I jumped after it and yanked on the handle. It was stuck.

"Derek Venturi let go of the door."

I only heard laughter.

"Let go of the door right now Derek or so help me."

"No can do Case. Let me know when you think you might wet yourself and I'll think about it."

I stopped for a moment. I suddenly had to pee really bad. I pounded on the door.

"PLEASE DEREK!! I have to pee."

There was a lot of laughter on the other side.

"Please Derek I am begging you. I really have to go!"

"Sorry I can't hear you. Can you say that a little louder?"

I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I felt like I was about to explode.

"DEREK OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. I HAVE TO PEEEE!"

"Wait, I want to hear you say that you are a preppy polly pants with no life and I am king and am better then you at everything. Also that i don't have to help you clean."

I sighed.

"I am a preppy pants-"

"Preppy polly pants," he corrected.

"I am a preppy polly pants with no life and Derek is king and is better at everything than I am. He also will not have to help me clean. BUT HE WILL IF I WET MYSELF!!!"

The door flung open to a red Derek. He was laughing and had a cam corder. I ran past him and to the bathroom. I sighed and made sure I looked better when I came out. Derek still had the camcorder.

"Wow Casey. You took awhile in there. Were you having some troubles?"

I growled at him.

"No, Derek. Does your face hurt?"

Derek laughed and I slapped him. Then I smirked and went back to room angry with the mess.

"That was really sad Casey. I've been slapped harder than that," he winked at me.

I shuddered. Ew. I then slammed the door shut in his face and began to clean. It actually didn't take me long at all and I was able to join Liz and Ed for breakfast. Liz was eating cereal with soy milk. She was watching Ed carefully while he also ate cereal.

"What going on?"

Lizzie smirked.

"I made Edwin breakfast."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah and she said it would taste better. I don't know what you mean either. I mean it tastes the same as everyday."

She smirked at him.

"Really Edwin?"

He nodded then narrowed his eyes.

"Did you spit in it?"

"I'm more mature than that," she said. "I just used soy milk."

Edwin spit his food out. "Ew," I yelled. Liz laughed.

"You didn't say that a second ago. And you say its so bad."

He glared at her.

"Well I was...lying. I didn't want you to feel bad."

"Uh huh."

I left the bickering two and went to go make myself breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and toast. Derek came down and grabbed one of the bacon strips.

"Derek!," I whined.

He smirked.

"Yes Princess?"

"That wasn't made for you!"

"And you call me a pig," Derek laughed

I glared at him and gave him 2 more. I am not a pig. I sat down at the island with one big plate and Derek kept eating off of it but I didn't say anything.

I turned around when I heard whispers. Ed and Liz were staring at us.

"What," Derek asked.

"Nothing," Liz said quickly and ran off. Edwin did as well. Okay then. I reached for the last bacon and Derek and my hands accidentally touched. My hand jerked away like it was electrictated I looked up at him surprised.

"You.. um, its." "No you can. Have it," I mumbled out.

We sat there for a moment just staring at each other before I crashed back into reality and looked down.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I might just print out that assignment.."

my voice trailed off. Derek nodded.

I jumped off the stool and went back upstairs. Okay what just happened? Did..Derek and I?! OH MY GOD. I just had a 'moment' with _Derek. _I should be throwing up.

I only felt tingles in my stomach. I laid down on my bed. This can't be right.

"Hey Casey, your turning 18 soon right," Marti asked walking in.

She didn't knock, great next she is going to be pranking me, and turn into a Derek. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Yeah," I smile at her.

"Well I don't have any money so can I borrow some to buy you a gift?"

I laughed.

"You know Marti you can just make me something."

Marti curled her lips in.

"Please Casey. I really want to get you something good."

I sighed.

"Okay Marti but only because you said please."

"Okay."

I went to my closet and pulled out my purse I never use. My wallet was under all the lip gloss and other things to hide it if Derek were ever to come and look threw it. I even through in a pad to scare him.

I took out a 20 and gave it to her.

"Marti do you want me to go with you to buy me a present."

Marti shook her head.

"I want to pick it out myself."

I bit my lip. Maybe giving an 8 year old a 20 dollar bill isn't a such a good idea.

"Wait Marti."

"Not now Casey I have to go!"

With that she skipped off. With my 20 dollar bill that I will never see again.

After I printed out my paper I looked online for any poetry contests. I had recently written a new one. It was about my relationship with Truman.

"Yo Case thanks for the 20," Derek said leaning in.

I turned around in my chair. Marti tricked me! She really _is _turning into her brother.

"Derek give it back."

"I'm surprised you gave an 8 year old that much money," he smirked.

I glared at him.

"Derek give me the money and I won't physically hurt you."

Derek laughed.

"Derek that is like my whole paycheck!"

"That's too bad, isn't it?"

He ran off. And I took a deep breath. I can get it back. Maybe he might spend it on a gift for me. Who am I kidding? I'm gonna have to wait until next week to get any money. And seems like everyone except Marti has forgotten I am turning 18 soon. I mean they aren't going to give me a surprise party like we did with Derek. They all now I hate surprises. I ran downstairs.

"Mom you do know that my birthday is coming right?"

"Yeah."

I stopped for a minute.

"Are you throwing me a party?"

"If you want?"

"So you mean you have nothing planned?"

"That's correct."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a moment.

"Okay. I'll get started on the plans right away."

"Are you sure you want to do that," she asked quickly.

"Why? Why wouldn't I want plan a party for my birthday. Is it because there is one already planned," I pressed.

"No Casey we really don't have any party plans for you. But ....you should talk to Derek."

My jaw dropped. Derek?! Why him? He is the one who threw me a surprise party for my 17th birthday. If I have to talk to him then that means that he is planning another one! A bigger one? No no no. He is not giving me another surprise party.

I went back upstairs and opened his door. Why should I give him the courtesy of knocking on his door when he won't knock on mine. He was on the computer looking something up. When he saw me in the doorway his face looked panicked and he closed whatever he was looking at and leaned back.

"Hey...Casey."

"Hi Derek. I want to know what you are planning on doing for my birthday?"

"Am I supposed to be doing something?"

"No, your not. I don't want another surprise party. You hear me?"

Derek nodded.

"No surprise party I hear ya. I'm not planning one."

His face looked serious and sincere. I bet its all a game to him. Get me all riled up and throw me off track then freak me out with a surprise.

"Derek, mom said that I should talk to you about my birthday and here I am. Now I want to talk."

Derek sighed.

"Nora ruins the fun," he mumbled.

"So you have something planned."

"It wasn't my idea. I'll just tell you that. It was Emily's idea and then Nora said it was wonderful and that I should plan it. So go call Emily and leave me alone."

"No because whatever she says won't be nearly as good as what you say and I could help you!"

"I got this," he said patting his chest.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are impossible."

I stormed out of his room and sat down on my bed. What could they possibly be planning? It has to a party but if it's a party why can't I help? It's going to be _my _party. I should go back in and demand to help. What if it is a present? Like a really big present like.... I don't know! Gah! This is so annoying. I wound up falling asleep as I kept thinking of different things they could be planning. When I woke up it was 3. I picked up the phone and called Em.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Em. It's me Casey."

"Yeah. What's up Casey?"

"Derek told me I should talk to you about my birthday. Do you think you could help me out?"

"I'm surprised you didn't call earlier. Derek called me this morning and told me to be ready. What have you been doing?"

"He called you?"

"Yeah, he told me he was warning me about expecting a freaking out call from you."

I laughed.

"I fell asleep writing ideas about what you guys could be doing. What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"So it's a surprise party?"

"It's not a party but you can party."

"What?"

"It is not a party but they have parties there."

"So its..a trip?"

Emily was quiet.

"No."

"Emily it's a trip! Where is it? When? How? Who is going? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Casey I need the phone," Derek said coming in.

"Sorry _Der _but Emily is a much bigger help than you."

"Casey. I have to go. My mom wants me..to...help her...with something."

I heard a click and I looked at the phone for a second. It said call ended.

"Emily you better not have hung up on me. Emily?!"

Derek took the phone out of my hand.

"Yes it's trip. You don't need to know where, when, and how. That's what I need to know."

He looked down at the phone.

"I better call Sam."

"Sam is going?"

"Yeah, I don't spend it hanging out with you and Emily."

"Derek!"

He looked at me.

"That's a terrible gift. If its a trip I want to go with just me and Emily. Oh and Amy and Ann. Plus Truman I mean he is my boyfriend. But if you really want to give me a gift I'd love it if you gave me my 20 back."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Silly Casey. I am going on this trip whether you like it or not. Especially when I already have it half way planned sorry. And that 20 is going into my Derek fund. Thanks for contributing."

I glared at him and watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**May be a spoiler for the last lwd season 4. But then again you don't know what part but still. Its just something Casey says to Derek and how he answers is all. **

**A week later on Casey's Birthday**

When I woke up I stretched happily. I felt like a little kid waking up on Christmas. I had been waiting for today ever since last Saturday! But no one would talk to me about it. But today, today I get to find out what this trip is about. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then brushed my teeth, and did my make up until I was happy with it. I looked in the mirror. I looked good. I smiled brightly.

"Hey Case."

I turned around and Derek stood there. He was still in pajama's and his hair was all ruffled up. He looked at me for a minute.

"Yes Derek?"

"Happy Birthday. Sorry I didn't wake you up with half the family."

I laughed remembering before. He acted all nice but later got mad at me for waking him up so early.

"Do you have my present?"

"Not yet. Everyone is downstairs though. Nora wants me to make an announcement," he said rolling his eyes.

Then its big! Good. I smiled widely at him and heard the bathroom door shut.

I looked back in the mirror and fixed little stray hair. Perfect. I then skipped downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table eating. I could smell bacon and pancakes. I sat down in my 'spot' and looked at everything set before me. It was like a buffet. Marti was talking to Edwin about something she learned in school the other day and Lizzie was talking to mom about how we should have no meat. Everyone was here except Derek. After 5 more minutes I was restless.

"DER-RECK!"

Derek came down the stairs taking his time.

"Derek!," he mimicked me in a girlish tone.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I do not sound like that!"

"I do not sound like that," he said laughing.

"Stop it. Can you two stop fighting for one day? I don't know how you two are going to survive alone in."

Derek yelled something and Nora covered her mouth.

"Sorry," she said.

So close.

"Okay 1..2...3!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY," everyone shouted.

I smiled and clapped.

"Okay where are we going?"

"Well Derek has planned a trip to...."

"Hawaii!"

I screamed and jumped up and down.

Derek laughed.

"That's awesome," Liz said happy for me.

"Yeah but we're not going," Edwin said.

"I want to go!"

Marti pouted.

"Sorry Smarti but while I'm gone I need someone to hold down the fort. Think you can do it?"

"Yes Smarck."

"Good and I promise to bring something back for you."

"Yay, presents!"

"What about me," Edwin cried.

"Sorry Ed."

"Once again the middle children are put last."

"Don't start that again Edwin," George said.

"It's true!"

Liz didn't say anything. She was picking at the eggs, and staring at the bacon.

"Hawaii. Derek that is really nice!"

He grunted.

"Hey I didn't do it for you. I did it because I want to get out of here."

We all looked out the window. There was snow falling and snow covering everything. It was like a blizzard. A winter wonderland.

"When are we leaving," I looked back at him.

"Tonight. So pack your bags."

"Who is going?"

He scratched his head and thought for a minute.

"You, Emily, Sam, Truman, Ann. And of course ME!"

"What about Amy?"

"Said she can't make it. But sends her wishes. I think it's because of me."

I rolled my eyes. I think it is because of him and the fact that she doesn't like Emily.

We all ate breakfast together until I felt I couldn't eat anymore. Afterwards I went as could upstairs and began to pack. I didn't have a lot of short sleeves. But I put all ones I did have in a suit case. Wait how long are we going to be gone. I went into Derek's room and it was a mess with clothes. Guess he was having the same problem as me.

"Uh, Derek?"

"Yes Casey," he said annoyed.

"How long are we going to be there?"

He went over to the computer and looked at it.

"A week."

"A whole week?"

"Why would you like to pay for a month for a hotel which we are staying at several different ones. Food, drinks, going to see shows. You'd like to pay for that."

I shut my mouth and shook my head.

"Didn't think so."

I went back to my room and continued to pack. I want to look my best for all the cute American boys I'd see.

At 12 I was done. I called Emily and she was just as excited as I was. She already packed and came over to look over what I picked out. We then went to the mall to buy some things. We didn't come back until 4. The plane was leaving at 7.

I took things out of my luggage and put some new things in. Sam was over and they were playing some new feminist insulting video game. Great. She was wearing a skimpy swim suit and fighting 2 big guys. Really? Do woman really fight people in swim suits? I'd like to talk to whoever makes these games.

I pulled out my swim suit and showed Emily and Ann who came only several minutes afterwards. "That looks really cute. Ohmygosh. I just came up with a great idea!"

We both looked at her.

"Swim suit fashion show!"

"That sounds awesome," Emily said.

I smiled happy that they were getting along.

Emily went first and she was wearing a green bikini. The top was in a v and had strings that went around her neck and tied in the back. The bottom were like shorts and had a little bow. I jealous of how cute she looked. Then Ann went. She was wearing a full swim suit. It was red and she put black swim shorts on too. The back showed almost everything and she turned around and posed. We turned around and saw Derek, Sam, and Truman in the doorway. Ann blushed as well as Emily who quickly wrapped my blanket around her. They're gonna see her anyways in Hawaii. I rolled my eyes as the whistled. "Emily you look really pretty in that swim suit," Sam said smiling at her.

Emily actually blushed through her dark skin.

"I think both of you ladies look hot. Except you Casey. Sorry." I looked down. I was wearing a brown colored bikini. It wasn't my idea to get it but Emily insisted. It was just like hers just brown and without a bow. I sighed.

"You look great Casey. I think you look hot," Truman smiled at me.

I glared at him.

"Hot is rude. I am not 'hot' Truman. But because your a man I guess you wouldn't understand."

Derek laughed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Casey don't listen to them. You look amazing. If I were to rate you," Emily glared at Truman.

"I'd give you a 10. Being the best."

"Thanks Emily," I hugged her and the guys hooted.

We glared at them.

I threw a pillow at them and they left.

"Hey only got an hour so hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes.

"They can be so immature."

Ann was still blushing.

"They called me hot," she smiled.

"I know isn't Sam and Derek so cute. I felt like I was going to faint."

Wow. That shows how much I know my friends. We went downstairs and ate dinner mom made for us. It actually tasted pretty good. I forgot when she used to cook. We then all got in the car and drove to the airport that is half an hour away. Derek turned on the radio and we all began to sing completely off course. It was so much fun. I sat in front next to Derek even though Truman didn't like it. But hey I like shot gun and it's my birthday. Plus its not like I decided to sit up front so I could be next to Derek. We arrived on time and the plane was actually leaving early. Derek forgot we were supposed to go 2 hours early. We ran on and I gasped when I looked at my ticket. I looked at everyone else's. Emily was next to Sam, Truman was next to Ann, and I was next to Derek.

"Derek this can't be right!"

"Sorry, but I got your and my ticket first and then everyone else was different especially the way they gave me the money. Gosh you act like it's the end of the world."

"Truman, I am so sorry."

He wouldn't look at me and now I was mad.

"What you think I did this on purpose. Maybe I like to sit up front so I don't have to be squished and I like to see what is in front of me and maybe you should have gave Derek the money right away. I now you didn't have to take your time to get it. Your filthy rich!"

"Casey!"

I stopped.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm-I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Because Derek gets to be around you."

I laughed.

"Derek! Ha. Wow True. I may have to be by him for the car ride and this air trip but we are going to have a whole week together in Hawaii!"

He smiled and we hugged for a minute.

"Okay love birds its time to get on the plane you now before it takes off," Derek said grabbing my luggage and thrusting it at me. I kissed Truman really quick and followed Derek onto the plane. We put the luggage in the top and I couldn't stop worrying about the rest of it. What if the plane crashes and I lose my luggage.

"Case! CASEY."

I looked at him.

"Have you ever been on an airplane before."

"Tons of times."

"You've never been on airplane before."

I shook my head.

"Well I'd be worrying about your life and not your luggage," he whispered.

I looked out the window.

"Derek you can have this seat."

We had been fighting over it only minutes before. Derek could hear the worry in my head.

"No that's okay. I actually like here."

"Come on Derek it's my treat. And its my birthday. Are you really going to refuse a birthday girl?"

"Yes."

"Derek come on."

All of a sudden the pilot began talking about buckling our seat belts and no standing up until we get to the correct altitude and what to do if we are in an accident. I began hyperventilating.

"My god Casey. Breath slowly. We aren't even moving yet."

One of the attendants looked at me like I was crazy.

"First time," he whispered to her.

"How many accidents has this plane been in?"

"One I think," she said.

I began to hyperventilate again.

"Casey! Thank you ma'am."

I felt a jerk and looked out the window. We were moving. I was watching us move slowly and slowly begin to sped up. This is it. I can't get out of it now. Derek leaned over me and shut it. I looked back at him.

"Here is some gum. Helps the pop."

My eyes grew big.

"Your ears," he said giving it to me.

I chewed and closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths before I new it the pilot was on again telling us we have reached the correct altitude. I opened and looked at Derek.

"That wasn't so bad."

I took out my book and Derek listened to his ipod. After a while I fell asleep and awoke to someone jerking me. I opened my eyes and jumped back. My head was on Derek's shoulder. He was staring at me like he was afraid.

"Sorry," I looked down.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. We are in the American's land now."

I smiled. I didn't even remember switching planes. Really.

"Did we switch planes."

"Yeah. You were like sleepwalking though. Heck I don't even now how we made it on this plane. We all were sleepwalking."

"Excuse me," I said to a waiter with a cart of liquor passing by.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you know how many hours it is until we get to Hawaii?"

She looked at her watch.

"Half an hour."

"What time is it," Derek asked.

She smiled brightly at him and rubbed her lips.

"3a.m. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Sorry no."

"I would like a coke," I said butting in.

I glared at Derek who smirked at me.

"Yes and sorry."

"What," I asked confused.

" You two are going out," she stated.

My eyes went big and my jaw dropped.

"This is my brother!"

"Step brother," he mumbled.

"Same thing."

He looked at me almost hurt.

"Yeah..same thing."

The lady smiled again at him.

We sat in silence and I almost couldn't take it. So about 10 minutes before it was time to go I went to the bathroom. They didn't want me too but I told them it was girl emergencies. The guy almost ran the other way and I giggled. I went to the back were Truman was supposed to be and saw an old lady sitting there snoring. I went up the aisle. Wait, where is Emily? Sam? Ann? TRUMAN?! I went back to my seat.

"That was quick," Derek said.

"Derek! Emily, Ann, Sam, and Truman aren't here?"

"What? That's impossible!"

Derek stood up.

"Yo Sammy. Ya here?"

"My name is Sammy," an old man said.

"Sorry," Derek said sitting down slowly.

"They aren't here Derek! What are we going to do?"

"Well we are heading to Hawaii so we got the right plane...Maybe they're on the wrong one?"

I shrugged.

I took out my phone. 20 missed calls. I was about to call them when another flight attendant came up to us.

"Sorry kids but you are not aloud to have cell phone's on. You could mess up the machines. You don't want that do you?"

I gave the attendant a death glare and went down the aisle telling people to turn off electronics. Even an announcement went off.

"Derek! What are we going to do?"

"We are going to get off this plane. Call Sam and Emily and then check into a hotel."

I nodded and before I knew it we were standing outside with our luggage waiting for a bus. I sighed. Every time I called Ann, Emily, Sam, or Truman I always got a busy signal so I decided to wait until tonight. It's not like we could do anything anyways. At least not until tomorrow. It was kind of dark out and it was 4 a.m. But the sun was actually on the horizon. It was warm as we sat on the bench.

Derek was bobbing his head up and down to some song and I just watched the people around us. Finally the bus pulled up and we took the back seats. I pulled out my cell phone. How can this happen to me? Truman is going to be mad.

"Where are we going," I asked Derek.

He shrugged. My jaw dropped.

"Derek you don't KNOW?!!"

"Sorry. I'm just flowing with it." The bus began to pull away from the airport.

"No, this can't happen. We have to go back. We don't know where we are going Derek!"

"Chillax Case. How about we get off at the next stop?"

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed.

"Good," he said and continued ignoring me.

Why is he ignoring me? I'm surprised he isn't poking me, making me freak out, pulling my hair, doing something to make me mad! What is with him? Maybe he is trying to be calm about everything. I'm sure its nothing. Besides I like it like this. Derek not talking to me. Its good. I try to smile but can't I look at Derek who has his eyes closed and his banging on an imaginary drum. Well at least he still acts like a 3 year old. We sit there for I don't know how long and I fall asleep again.

My eyes open to the sound of someone.

"Excuse me? Ma'am. Sir?"

My head is on the window this time thank god and Derek is asleep with his head thrown back.

"This is my last stop."

I jump up. What?! Last stop? How far are we from the airport?

"This is your last stop? How could this have happened? How far are we from the airport? How come no one woke us? Where are we? Why aren't you answering my questions," I glare at him.

Derek is fully awake and tugs on my arm.

"Casey. He isn't answering you because you aren't letting him speak. Sorry. We'll be going."

"No we can't go. Can you take us back to the airport?"

"Sorry ma'am no can do. This is my last stop of the day."

I can feel tears come to my eyes.

"Well thank you. I understand."

I let Derek tug me along off the bus and I watch it drive away. I then turn to him.

"This is all YOUR FAULT! Now we have no idea where we are, we've lost everyone else, and we missed the first stop! I can not believe you!"

"My fault? Maybe you should have stayed awake!"

"Maybe I would've if you...."

I trail off. I don't know.

"Exactly."

I look around. We are in front of a hut. And behind that there is rain forest. I take a deep breath and am amazed. The air is clean and refreshing releasing all my tension.

Derek goes and knocks.

"Oh you knock for these people but not for me."

"I don't know them."

"You don't know me!"

"Yeah I do. I've lived with you for 3 years I know all about you."

"Oh really Derek? What is my middle name?"

The door opens and we both look to see a short man with black hair and glasses standing there.

"Hello!"

"Hola," Derek says.

"Derek its Aloha. Sorry sir. My name is Casey and this is my brother Derek."

"Step brother," he corrects me.

"Same thing!"

"Whatever you say."

"Do you think you could possibly help us?"


	3. Chapter 3

The man looked between us.

"I'm not a marriage consulter."

Derek laughed and I goffed.

"We are not married!"

"Oh sorry. Come in."

Derek walks right in but I'm sort of hesitant.

"Come on Casey."

I walk in and look around. There is a desk, panflets, chairs, magazines, and a tv.

"Sorry my home is a mess. My daughter is looking into college."

"That's alright," I say.

"What's your daughters name?"

"Laka. It means attractive."

Derek smirked at me. Just then a tall girl with olive glowing skin walked in. Her hair was long and black and Derek looked like he was in a trance.

"Aloha," she smiled at us.

"Hola," Derek mumbled out.

The girl laughed.

"My name is Laka."

"Hi," I cut in.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi!"

"Papa, I'm going to the beach. Is that alright??

He smiled at her.

"That's perfectly fine."

"Thank you," she bowed her head at us.

Then she left.

"Wow," Derek whispered.

"Do you know if there are any hotels around here," I asked the man.

"My name is Kale. And no sorry. But you are welcome to stay with me and my family. My wife is out at the market right now, you already met Laka and my boy Malo. He is outback."

"We'd love to stay," Derek smiled.

I glared at him.

"But I am afraid we only have one room."

"That's okay," Derek said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Casey can sleep in the living room."

"No thank you. But you belong out back in the tool shed."

"Nah."

"Do you two do this a lot?"

"What?"

"Bicker," a male voice said. We all turned around and there was a Hawaiian god. He too was tall, muscular, glowing, and wow. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Truman," Derek whispered to me.

Who cares about Truman! Look at this guy.

"No not really. Sometimes Derek can be sweet. My name is Casey by the way," I shook his hand.

He has a firm grip.

"Malo. Where you two from?"

"Canada," I smiled.

"Wow that's far," Kale commented.

"We took a plane," Derek said making his hand fly out in front of him.

I rolled my eyes.

"So Casey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying here?"

"Yeah she is," Derek answered for me.

"By the way my name is Derek."

"Hi Derek. Are you Casey's?"

"No he is my _step _brother."

Derek smiled and nodded.

"I see."

"Well Malo do you think you could show me around sometime?"

"I'd love too. Why not-"

He was cut off by the sound of my cell.

"Sorry I really have to take this."

I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?!"

"Casey! Oh thank god. I've been trying to call you for hours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Who am I talking to?"

"Truman."

"Oh hi Truman. What happened, where are you?"

"Well we are in Hawaii. But I think we are in the wrong place. Where are you?"

"We're in Hawaii."

"We're as in..."

"Derek and I. I'm sorry Truman I know this was supposed to be our time together but with the plane and ugh! I don't know what to do!"

"What part of Hawaii are you at?"

"Hold on."

"Hey where are we?"

"Hawaii Casey!"

"No what island."

Derek looked confused. Kale smiled at me.

"You are in Molokai."

"Molokai," I said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh. We are on Big Island."

"I didn't bring enough money either to go to you. Do you?"

"I didn't bring that much at all. At least not enough for an airline ticket."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"I'll call you back."

I winced as I heard whatever he was on slam and a beep that he was gone. I sighed and turned to Derek.

"We are stuck here and they are on a completely different island."

"Let me show you to your room," Kale said.

We followed him to the back room. There was no door and when you looked inside there was only one bed.

"No way," Derek said backing up.

"Yeah we can't sleep on the same bed!"

"Well you are brother and sister."

"There is no blood relation," I said.

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to go back to work."

"I'm still tired."

I looked at the clock. Its 7 a.m. I sigh and sit down on the bed.

"I don't think so. Your sleeping on the floor," Derek pointed at me.

"Ha! I don't think so."

"It's not your birthday anymore missy!"

"But this is _my _birthday trip."

Malo walked in the doorway.

"Hey Casey, Derek."

"Hi Malo."

He smiled at me.

"Before I was asking if you wanted to go the beach with me and some friends of mine. Don't worry they aren't all boys."

"I have to unpack and I'm still really tired. How about later today."

"Gets really crowded. That's why we go in the morning but I'll think of something we can do."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I bit my lip and went to my luggage.

"He is so cute! Can you believe it? I wonder how old he is? Do you think I should go out with him later today? I mean what about Truman? But then again he cheated on me and I would just go hang out with Malo and you could come along I mean if you wanted."

"Casey!"

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stop talking for a minute?"

"I really want to go to the beach now."

"Then go, why would I care?"

"Derek are you jealous that Laka left and I like Malo and he wants me to hang out with him?"

"No. I just don't want to hang out with just you and some other Hawaiian people for a whole week!"

"Sorry Derek but life isn't fair."

"You can say that again."

"Um Derek Casey," kale called.

"We're in the room you left us in."

He appeared in the rooms 'door'

"I just wanted to let you know that Laka and Malo are also step siblings. I forgot that they called it that."

"Interesting," Derek said.

"That's really cool. We all have so much in common with each other."

Malo came by again.

"Oh hey dad. I'm hitting the beach with some of my friends."

"Okay Malo. Make sure to be back in time for breakfast."

"Will do."

Derek had his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't asleep. I decided skipping unpacking and went on the other side of the bed. I fell asleep quickly and was surprised I was so tired. I thought I was done sleeping. I woke up to the sound of someone singing. I yawned and noticed that it wasn't a pillow that was under my head. I gasped and accidentally woke Derek up too.

"WHAT THE-"

I jumped back. Okay that did not just happen. Weird, gross, and ew! I shuddered.

"Casey. This is why I told you to sleep on the floor!"

"I didn't mean too. I was asleep and I am going to sleep on this bed if I want to."

"Oh so you want to sleep next to me," he smirked.

"No! I want to be able to sleep comfortably."

He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"No, not like that. I mean like sleeping on an actual bed. I am not for a whole week going to sleep on the floor."

"Hey I have an idea."

We both looked up and saw Laka standing there.

"Why don't we eat and then bicker?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Derek smiled.

He then stood up stretched and took off his shirt. Laka and I both stared then I checked myself and looked away. He is my step brother!

"Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"Get out."

"Right."

I walked out my eyes looking at the floor and I went to the room I was in first. Malo was there looking at a panflet. When I walked in his eyes flickered up at me and smiled. I felt my heart speed up.

"Hey Casey. Looking for breakfast?"

I nodded.

"Outside. I'll be out in a second. Just looking at these."

"Aren't they for your sister?"

"Step sister," he corrected.

He just corrected me like Derek always does. What do they not want to be known for sharing genes for what?

"Its the same thing," I said.

I at least thats what I've been telling myself.

"No really its not. We are not related in any way possible nothing just a law that says we are. If you push that aside we are just two people," Malo snapped.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I turned around and went to the back where the outside was and bumped into Derek.

"Whoa."

"Where you going," he asked.

"Why do you correct me?"

"What?"

"You constantly correct me when I say we are brother and sister. Why do you do that?"

He shrugged.

"You don't think its the same thing?"

"Not really, no."

Okay then...

"Well breakfast is outside."

He nodded and went outside. I followed quietly behind him. There was a table and Laka was sitting there smiling and helping her mom.

"Casey! Derek! You stopped bickering!"

I laughed and Derek did too.

"Taking a break," he said.

She laughed.

Malo walked outside and we sat in a small circle on their wooden table and ate.

"Hey ma. I'm working on this project for school its about male'ana."

"Why don't you tell our malihini about it."

Laka turned to us.

"Malihini means new comer or visitor. But in school we are doing a project about weddings. We have to bring people together. Isn't it great. But I don't have anyone to practice on thats the sad part."

"There is no one in hokeo!"

"I think I know one," Kale said.

She blushed.

"But it has to be between to others."

"I'll do it," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"You'll help do a male'ana?"

"Why not?"

I smiled but didn't ask what a male' ana. I think she said it was marriage but then again she did say it was only practice.

"Wow, mahalo Casey! You are a life saver."

Malo leaned towards me.

"Mahalo means thank you."

"I actually knew that," I smiled.

They laughed.

"Derek will you help me?"

"I don't think so."

"Please Derek? If you do I would be so thankful. And you won't have to kiss. Plus I can do something for you in return."

No! I thought she meant it would be like me and Malo. Why doesn't she ask Malo. Derek please say no. I glared at him as he opened his mouth. A smirk came on.

"I would be delighted."

Laka squealed and hugged Derek.

"Mahalo Derek!"

She kissed his cheek and smiled widely. Derek smiled right back at her. This can't be happening to me!

Soon when the sun was in the middle of the school Laka ran into our bedroom. I had been yelling at Derek to have accepted and how stupid he was.

"Ready?!"

"This is practice right," Derek asked.

"Yeah. I'm bound to get something wrong. I just want to see what it is and fix it. I've never done this before. I'm going to video tape it too. And since we are getting into it. Can we get dress up?"

I opened my mouth to respond when her mom came up and put her hands on her shoulders.

"That is a great idea. And if you mess anything up you can edit it and then even show it in class. Get am A!"

"Sorry, I don't want anyone to see it," Derek said.

"You don't know anyone here and you'll be leaving in a week," the mother said.

I forgot her name since breakfast.

"So you want us to get dressed up, you do it, then edit all the bad parts, put in the correct way, and then show it to your class."

"I'll learn it. But yes. We also have to do it in front of the whole class with two people."

"That's really smart," Derek said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"I always used to pretend I was getting married. But I never had a dress. And today I didn't bring a dress."


End file.
